A Love to Feel
by Elle Riddle2084
Summary: This story happened in Tom Riddle's time. Hermione is not a Granger. She is the daughter of the most evil wizard..A nice story that can make you cry. Basically a Tomione!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

It was the opening of the new school year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Tom Riddle the newly appointed head boy sat at Slytherine table as the first years were being sorted. Sorting really bores Tom, he's been witnessing sorting of the new dimwitted students in school for almost seven years. He lazily clapped as the last student Lezzy Verdure was sorted in Slytherine.

Tom saw Headmaster Dippet stands up from the staff table and now silencing the chatter in the crowd. It took him five minutes to silence the crowd. Tom snickered at this, if it was him it would only take a seconds. Just one deathly glare from him would do the trick.

The chatter had died and now Dippet was staring his yearly opening remarks.

"To the new students welcome to Hogwarts and to the old students, welcome back!Tonight will mark as the start of a new journey and I hope we all enjoy our stay here!" Dippet's voice boomed in the hall. "And this year we have new elected head students. I would like you all to meet our headgirl, Ms. Luna Lovegood from Ravenclaw!"

There was a polite applause from the crowd.

"And this year's headboy is Mr. Tom Riddle!"

There was a loud cheers coming from her housemates. A sneer from Gryffindors and a giggles from most all of the girls which makes Tom want to gag. Tom hates the girls in this school who was more interested in getting his attention than their studies. They infuriate Tom. But he had to make his gentleman and polite facade. He had to smile to them, acknowledge their presence. He had to endure their existence.

Headmaster Dippet was about to continue his speech when they hear a loud crack. And then for the first time, Tom was betrayed by his emotions. His mouth hang open as a girl suddenly appeared on his lap. But not just an ordinary girl, the girl was unconscious and was soaked in blood!

The students from Slytherine who was directly sitting from suddenly sprung from their seats. And most girls cry out of fear.

Tom was about to move the girl off from his lap when he heard Dumbledore's voice.

"No Tom, don't move her."

Tom nodded as he saw Dumbledore and Dippet approaching him. They stop in front of him, Dumbledore vanished the Slytherine's table leaving Tom sitting on his chair while the mysterious girl was still on his lap. Dumbledore kneeled in front of Tom and inspected the girl.

"She's alive." Dumbledore told Dippet who was standing behind Tom. "Tom, can you carry her to Hospital wing?"

Tom nodded. He lifted the girl from his lap and carried out of the great hall. He was now walking in the corridors, Dumbledore and Dippet was following him. He took a glimpse at the girl he was carrying. Her head was now resting on her chest, she had a big gash on her forehead and her lips are swollen and blood is oozing from her mouth. He also noticed that the girl had a contusion in her left eyes.

He heard the girl moaned unintelligible. They were now at the hospital wing's door. Tom was about to kick the door but Dumbledore quickly opened it using his wand. Tom mouthed a thank you at Dumbledore.

As he entered, he settled the girl in the nearest bed. Dumbledore and Dippet was now surrounding the girl. Then in a moment, Madame Pomphrey's private room banged open and the Matron came running towards them.

"Headmaster, Professor the school year just opened but here you are carrying students to the hospital?" Madame Pomphrey said sceptically

"She is not a student Poppy." Dippet said

"Then who?" Madame Pomphrey took a look at the girl lying on the bed. "Oh Merlin, what happened to her?"

Dumbledore shook his head. "We don't know. Just heal her and I guess she needs a bottles of blood replenishing potions."

Madame Pomphrey nodded and summoned five vials of blood replenishing potions.

"Mr. Riddle, can you support the lady to sit for her to drink this potion?" Madame Pomphrey asked Tom.

"Yes madame!" Tom said and positioned himself behing the girl. He lifted the girl up into sitting position and he let Madame Pomphrey pours the five vials of potions into the girls mouth. The girl made a gagging sound as she swallowed the potion.

"You can let her lie now." The Matron said to Tom

Madame Pomphrey took her wand out from her pocket and chanted a healing spell at the girls face. Blue lights emanates from her wand and shot directly to the girls wounds. Slowly the girls wounds heals and there was no indications of previous gashes.

"Gentlemen,I need you all to turn around. I need to strip down her dress so I can perform a diagnostic test on her."

Tom turned around and so did Headmaster Dippet and Professor Dumbledore. Tom heard as the Matron vanishes the girls dress and she cried of indignation. Then she chanted some complicated healing spells. She heard the girl groaned maybe from pain. After some time, the matron let them turn around. Tom saw the girl was now wearing a hospital gown.

"Is she fine?" Dippet asked the Matron

"She will be," Madame Pomphrey said. " She was tortured for we don't know how long. Her intestine was tangled by some dark magic and she has the symptom of a person who was under the cruciatus for a long time."

Headmaster Dippet sighed. "Who could have done this to her? And how did she just appeared from out of nowhere?"

"I myself don't know how it happened Headmaster." Dumbledore said, "The school was supposed to be protected by anti apparition charm."

Tom listened as Dumbledore and Dippet keep on talking. He heard the girl groaned and he saw the girl was trying to open her eyes. Dumbledore, Dippet and Madame Pomphrey was busy arguing about the girl so they didn't notice the girl was trying to wake up.

Tom saunter near the girl's bed. And he saw the girl was fully awake now, her eyes are wide open as she saw him.

This time, Tom called the attention of the Professors. "Professors, I think she's now awake!" Tom said abruptly

Dumbledore, Dippet and Madame Pomphrey suddenly sauntered themselves beside the girl's bed.

"Hello my dear, how are feeling?" Madame Pomphrey said gently with a gleam on her eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

Hermione heard inaudible whispers around her but she's not familiar with the voices. She tried to open her eyes but was met by a sudden strike of pain all over her body. She groaned and felt that someone took a pace beside her. She felt that that someone was watching her, so she tried to open her eyes again and this time she was successful.

Her eyes turned wide as the first thing she saw was a face of a boy looking down at her. It was a beautiful face, a dark round eyes and a prominent cheekbone. But she suddenly realized that what if he was one of them? She was about to scream for help but the boy turned around and called for someone.

"Professors, I think she's now awake!" the boy said.

Then she heard sudden footsteps walking around her bed and saw more faces she didn't recognizes at all. Two old men, one had a twinkling blue eyes behind a halfmoon spectacles and had a auburn hair and a enormous beard. The other man was shorter than the other and had a brown hair and shorter beard.

"Hello my dear, how are you feeling?" a woman asked her in a gentle voice.

"I—I think I'm fine." Hermione said in a hoarse voice. She tried to rise from her bed but was pushed back by the woman."Where am I?" she added as she wondered her eyesight around the room.

"You're in Hogwart's infirmary." The man with a shorter beard answered

"Hogwarts?" Hermione said warily

The man with the auburn hair nodded. "Hogwarts indeed, my dear child."

"How did I end up here?" Hermione asked no one in particular.

"Good question." The man with the auburn hair said. "But I guess Mr. Riddle should be back by now to the great hall, which his service is much needed as the head boy." The man said, now looking to the boy she first saw as she woke up.

The boy frowned as if to say something but he merely nodded and took a look at her. Then he silently walked out of the room.

After the boy shut the door closed. The man with the auburn hair chanted a silencing spell around that room.

"You don't have to that Albus, Tom can be trusted." The man with shorter beard said

The other man chuckled. " oh, just to be sure Headmaster."

Hermione observed the place. She knows Hogwarts, her mother was once a student here along with her father.

"Now,child."The man with shorter beard said getting her out of her stupor. "I am Armando Dippet the headmaster of this school. And this is Albus Dumbledore the Deputy Headmaster and Madame Pomphrey, the school Nurse." Headmaster Dippet said gesturing to the people he was referring.

Hermione nodded to them and shyly smiled. But she was closely looking to the man called Dumbledore. She knows that name. She heard that name before, she just didn't remember when.

"What is your name my dear?" Madame Pomphrey asked her kindly

"I'm Hermione."

"Hermione, beautiful name you have my dear." Madame Pomphrey said

"Thank you." Hermione smiled at the matron.

"Hermione, can you tell us what happened to you and how did you just appeared out of nowhere here at Hogwarts." Dippet said

"I grew up never knowing who my father is." Hermione started. "My mother didn't even told me what he looks like. But last night, he visited along with some men behind him. It was the first time I saw him, I was even ecstatic. But it was short lived happiness because of what he uttered to my mother."

"What did he say?" Dumbledore asked curiously

"He said he wants me to live with him to fulfill a prophecy." Hermione answered. "But my mother said no, that is when my father got angry and started torturing my mother." Fat tears started to roll on Hermione's cheeks. "I tried to help my mother but he also tortured me. He tortured us for I don't know how long, and my body started to give in. I took a glimpsed at my mother and saw her looking at me. She said I need to apparate to a safer place. I said no, I told her I won't leave her. But before she can answer me, I saw a flash of green light and then I—I saw my mother dead on the floor" Hermione was now silently sobbing, Madame Pomphrey was rubbing her back to show some comfort. "I saw my father walking towards me, an evil glint was on his eyes. But before he was even close to me, I followed my mother's last order. To think of a safe place to apparate, I don't know what happened next. Until I woke up in here."

"You said something about a prophecy, does your father said what is the prophecy?" Dumbledore asked

Hermione shook her head. "He said nothing about it, all he said is that he needed me to fulfill it." Hermione tried to rise again from her bed but was stopped by Madame Pomphrey.

"Do you know that it was the first time that our anti apparition ward was broken?" Dippet said

"Is it a bad thing?" Hermione asked wiping her eyes

"For some instances, yes it is. But for your case, I guess it's a good thing it broke." Dumbledore said smiling.

"Anyway my dear, what is the name of your parents?" Madame Pomphery said enquiringly

"My mother was Jane Howard and my father is Gellert-Gellert Grindelwald." Hermione answered.


End file.
